Mikoto Misaka is NOT Jealous
by arches-biggest-fan
Summary: Kamijou Touma was giving Misaki Shokuhou a valentine and Misaka Mikoto was livid. He SAID that it was just for all of her help in the fandom throughout the past year, and it came from a purely friendly place. Yeah right. No way was that true. This was Valentine's Day, not Thank You Day. - just a cute little Valentine's oneshot


Kamijou Touma was giving Misaki Shokuhou a valentine and Misaka Mikoto was livid. He SAID that it was just for all of her help in the fandom throughout the past year, and it came from a purely friendly place.

Yeah right.

No way was that true.

This was Valentine's Day, not Thank You Day.

Not like Mikoto was _jealous_ , or anything. She just didn't like that Kamijou was giving Shokuhou a Valentine's gift. Just a bit. Why should she care? He was free to give Valentine's gifts to whomever he wished. He had given Shokuhou a necklace for Christmas, this was just like that.

Except it wasn't.

She had given Christmas presents to all of her friends, an idiot, the Sisters and Accelerator (just because Last Order wanted her to), and Thor (because electricity bros). But it was _different_ when it was with Valentine's Day.

Christmas could be a romantic holiday, at least according to the animes, but Valentine's Day was a romantic holiday all throughout its history, from Ancient Rome to the Saint, and now the Hallmark Holiday that it was. People don't just give Valentine's gifts to friends.

Well, there were a couple cases, mostly in the United States, where that happened. But in light novels? In manga? Haha, yeah right.

Okay, was a case in My Little Monster where family and friends alike got chocolates. Just that once.

But Mikoto certainly was not in that manga, as good as it was. She was the main heroine of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and fan favorite of Toaru Majustu no Index. Raildex was not My Little Monster. This was a completely different scenario.

Mikoto only had one gift to give for Valentine's Day. For Kamijou to be giving one to Shokuhou? Well, it made her want to fire a couple Railguns a couple of choice objects and people. Not because she was jealous or anything.

But more than anything, it made her want to slam her own chocolates she had made onto the ground. To destroy them throughly. To make all of the hard work and hours she spent with Saten working on them cease to exist, because once Kamijou gave his little Valentine's gift to Shokuhou, it would all be meaningless. He was a hero, and she was the princess he was supposed to save. Mikoto had no right to interfere in the age old fairytale. The other girl was beautiful and smart, and there was no way that the tomboy could ever hold a candle to the other girl, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Do you happen to know where she is?" The Imagine Breaker, not only her hero but so many other's, smiled at her as he asked where the Queen was, and Mikoto tried not to let the fact that he had come all of the way to Tokiwadia to deliver his gift to her. After all, she was not jealous.

"Probably bombarded by her little fanboys. Not to mention all of her cliche at her heels. Just look for the biggest crowd and she'll be in the middle of it." If asked why there was a little bit of a bite to her voice, the Railgun would no doubt say that he had imagined it. After all, why should she be upset that Shokuhou freaking Misaki, the queen of the school, was surrounded by screaming fans when Kamijou had to wrestle his way though a small crowd himself to get to her?

Her fellow level 5 had no concern for her fans, solely enjoying their attention, and annoyed Mikoto endlessly. If those idiots wanted to spend their time with a dumbass that couldn't care less for their wellbeing, fine. It's not like Mikoto had anything to lose from it. Her experiences in Railgun manga told her enough of how little Shokuhou cared.

"Thank you, BiriBiri," he replied, smiling. Mikoto told him to call her by her name, only half caring. She couldn't get the thought of him actually giving a Valentine's gift to Shokuhou off of her mind and the thought may or may not have pissed her off a little bit. She was not jealous, Mikoto was not that kind of girl, she was just a little bit mad. It was a perfectly normal feeling, and Mikoto had every right to feel that way. She could come up with a three page long list of reasons, none of which even implying that she was jealous. ...Just give her some time.

But even after freeing herself from a couple of flirtatious boys that just wanted the attention of the Railgun, a couple of sweet girls that wanted to thank her for helping them, Unabara Mitsuki (why was he even there? The problem with Etzali was solved way back before World War III), and Kuroko, Mikoto had only put three points down on her mental list, consisting of the facts that Shokuhou was an idiot, a sociopath, and a liar (there was no way she was a middle schooler). She'd get her three pages eventually though.

"Hey! Railgun!" Mikoto turned to the voice, only to find Sogiita Gunha, the seventh ranked level 5, waving at her. "How's your day been?"

Annoying. "It's been busy."

"Ouch. I wish I had a couple admirers, though." He laughed, and Mikoto could only wonder what he might say if it had been Shokukou he had met up with. She had so many admirers. Not like anyone sane would ever be envious of her.

"Meh, most of them are perverts anyways."

"I still wish I had a couple of those. No one likes me because the writers never include me in any of the important arcs."

The two passed by a couple kissing.

"I seriously hate Valentine's Day," Gunha said. "It's a smoochfest every block. We're in Academy City, not Smooch City."

"Seriously, who even came up the idea to make it this big? It's just a pain to all of us single people."

"Probably a gutsless rich white man who just wanted to make even more money off of broke lovesick fools that also need more guts." Mikoto couldn't help laughing at his comment. It really did seem like that. "Hey, do you want to take a walk for a bit? We're both level 5s, and we had some weird shit happen to both of us in the past, but we never talk. Plus, I want more screen time. It makes me feel like I need more guts whenever I don't get screen time."

Mikoto had to wonder why didn't this guy get more screen time. He's hilarious.

The two talked as they walked, discussing their interests and lives. Mikoto had to admit: Gunha reminded her of Kamijou, just a bit. But less noble and more fun instead; looking past the superhero craze, he was a fairly normal dude: annoying and loud, but still ok. He liked the same games as her and the two could actually maybe be friends. Mikoto wondered what Shokukou might think of him.

She'd probably find him annoying.

Upon reaching a beautiful plaza, Gunha suddenly came to a stop and said, "I gotta take a bathroom break. Can you wait here for a bit? Sorry, I gotta go."

"Yeah sure." Left with nothing but her thoughts, Mikoto found herself thinking of Kamijou's gift again. By now, the two of them were probably a couple, and the chocolates in Mikoto's bag would be nothing but a bother to their future. Oh well, she could share them with Kuroko when she got back to her dorm and pretend they were never for anyone to begin with. Maybe that would make her feel better and hopefully it would erase the sound of Shokukou and Kamijou laughing together that rang in her ears.

"Misaka-san!" See? She was going crazy thinking about the happy couple and now hearing things. Great. "Misaka-san!" It's not like she cared though. They had every right to be happy. She never had a crush on anyone anyways. "Misaka Mikoto, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Driven out of her thoughts, Mikoto turned to face... Shokukou?

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto just didn't understand. Shouldn't she be holding hands with her hero? Her knight in shining armor? Her prince?

"Is that any way to talk to me, especially after I blackmailed the Seventh to get you out here to meet me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it was more the threat of blackmail, but whatever." Blackmail isn't exactly whatever. "He probably didn't even feel threatened at all, knowing him."

"Shouldn't you been cuddling your new boyfriend instead of meeting me and blackmailing people?" The words hurt as they left her tongue, but Mikoto kept her gaze steady and her voice strong. Shokukou could date whomever she pleased, so long as she didn't control others and blackmail people. Mikoto was _not_ jealous.

"New boyfriend?" The confusion was clear in Shokukou's voice. Then her voice darkened upon reaching a conclusion. "Do you think I'm so shallow as to date whomever throws their feet at me?"

"Of course not! But Kamijou Touma isn't just anyone!" The words stung and Mikoto felt they cheat tighten. Not from jealousy, of course. "I know he gave you a Valentine. And I know you said it yes, you love him. So just be happy with him and don't cause me any more pain than I need!"

"Kamijou Touma? I don't love him." What? No. Why was she making this so much harder than it needed to be? "I turned him down." Shokukou placed a prettily wrapped electric blue box with a Gekota themed ribbon on it into Mikoto's hands. The elder looked every direction except for at Mikoto, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. "You probably hate me, but I stopped looking at him like that ages ago. After all, you're the only one who was ever able to prove you were worth my trust without me mind controlling you. Not even he could break that illusion of mine, only you." Shokukou sighed. "Rejection is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Happy Valentine's Day, Misaka-san." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mikoto called after her, grabbing her wrist. She reached into her back and pulled out her own small box of chocolate, a soft yellow with crowns decorating it with a plain pink ribbon. "These are for you." She shoved the box into the other girls hands, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry if they don't taste good. I'm not much of a cooking person."

Shokukou looked down at the box in her hands, then at the other in Mikoto's, and placed her lips on those of the other girl.

"Don't be jealous of him. Why would a Queen need a knight when she has her ace all to herself?" Shokuhou's smile was sly, but genuine.

"I-I wasn't _jealous_!" Mikoto sputtered, blushing heavily.

"Whatever you say~ Besides you're cute when you're jealous."

"I hate you."

"I think we just settled how much you very much don't hate me."

* * *

Disclaimer: haha, with writing quality like this, it's doubtful that I can actually own the series. I think I spelled Majustu wrong, I can't own the series.

I know I should be updating one of my longer series, but I spent this weekend touching up the next chapter of SBI and we have a four day weekend that I can finish it during.

I didn't know how to have the confession because there's no M2 to go off of. Half of it is just the Indian Poker dream chapter but shipy. So I did my best ^_^

I've been wanting to do a Valentine's Day story for a while, so it was nice to do it for once. I'm also rather proud of the shift from implied Kamikoto to gay happiness. It was nice. Also, Gunha for way more screen time in this than I originally hoped, and the final product actually has a lot of him cut out. I liked the idea of him being normal.

It's just a little bit of fun I wanted with my Raildex ships featuring a cool character and self-aware characters.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
